whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokihogushi-hen
Tokihogushi-hen (解々し編, Untangling Chapter) is an original arc featured in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna: Dai San Kan "Rasen". The story follows Minai Tomoe before the events of the main story as she becomes involved with Ozaki Nagisa, one of Rena's old classmates from Ibaraki. It hinges on the struggles Tomoe faces as she tries to unravel the truth behind Oyashiro-sama's curse and the unfortunate incidents surrounding it. This chapter also features the appearance of a new character, Tsukada Satoshi, the Deputy Secretary to the Minister of Health and Welfare and Tomoe's ex-boyfriend. Plot Set approximately a year before the main story, this arc revolves around Minai Tomoe shortly after she was transferred to Kakiuchi City. Having previously investigated the incident which took place at Rena's school in Ibaraki, she becomes entangled in the web of conspiracies and misfortune that haunts those indirectly involved in the incident. This arc also expands on the relationship between Tomoe and other characters, such as Ozaki Nagisa, Ooishi Kuraudo, Yamaoki Kaoru and her sister Madoka. The story culminates, hinting at the importance of Tomoe's role in the world of Higurashi. Disappearances and Deaths All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Tokihogushi-hen. Spoilers are only for the individual arc, not the overall series. Disappearances *'Dismemberment Leader': went missing along with the Construction Manager's dismembered right arm on the night of the June 1979 Watanagashi Festival. Thought to be on the run. *'Furude Rika's mother': went missing on the night of the of June 1981 Watanagashi Festival. Her footwear along with an apparent suicide note were found near the Onigafuchi Swamp. *'Hōjō Satoshi': went missing a few days after the June 1982 ''Watanagashi'' Festival. Deaths *'Minai Yūsuke and his wife': died in a fire accident at their home. Their daughters Tomoe and Madoka who were on the upper floor survived the accident with minor injuries. *'The Construction Manager': was lynched on the night of the June 1979 Watanagashi Festival by six of his employees. His body was cut into six pieces: head, torso, right arm, left arm, right leg, and left leg. *'Hōjō Satoko's parents': fell from a viewing platform at Shirakawa park on the day of the June 1980 Watanagashi Festival. The mother's body was never found. *'Furude Rika's father': died from a mysterious illness at the Furude Shrine on the June 1981 Watanagashi Festival. His cause of death was determined to be acute heart failure. *'Hōjō Tamae': beaten to death with a baseball bat on the night of the June 1982 ''Watanagashi'' Festival. The suspect of her murder was said to be a drug addict who confessed to his crimes, but died in his cell shortly after his arrest. *'Sawamura Kōhei': pushed to his death from his hospital room on the seventh floor by his attending nurse, Hiranuma Yōko in October, 1982. Since his face was disfigured beyond recognition, his identity was confirmed by the pajamas he wore and a mole on his shoulder. *'Ozaki Nagisa': died in a road accident in October, 1982. She was confirmed to have been run over by a truck and the driver was arrested, but her accident is suspected to have been staged by an unknown entity. *'Hiranuma Yōko': stabbed herself in the throat multiple times with a fruit knife in October, 1982. She was confronted by the police for Sawamura Kōhei's murder right before she was about to flee the country, and she committed suicide as a desperate attempt to evade her arrest. Answer Arc See Miotsukushi-hen. If you speak of justice, the others will laugh at you. What a naive helpless thing to say. If you speak of evil, the others will berate you. What a callous, cruel thing to say. Everyone remains silent. But the truth is, everyone already understands. Frederica Bernkastel Category:Arcs Category:Game Only Arcs Category:Question Arcs